Damned Jazz
by tashaxxx
Summary: Face is shot Changed the title previous title was gun shot if anyone is confused
1. Chapter 1

Gun pellets where flying all over the car park. Car's had been parked in a way to provide cover and allow availability for one of the team to explode. A group of thugs where busy firing round after round with machine guns.

An explosion made the thugs duck and scream. A wild war cry followed before another car was exploded. "Nice shootin', Captain." Hannibal shouted over the gun fire before setting off another round at the disorientated thugs.

"Watch out you ugly mudsucker!" Murdock shouted as he let off another explosion near the car BA was behind.

"Watch where ya shootin' those thing, fool!" BA angrily shouted back at the crazy captain. Another round of fire, made the two bickering team mates stop shouting at each other. 7

"Put the guns down and maybe we'll let you live." Hannibal shouted over the after sound of the last explosion. This was responded with a second round of gun shots. Hannibal nodded at Murdock, smile showing signs of the jazz that was running high throughout his whole body. Murdock grinned, bellowed a war cry, aimed the rocket launcher at the car and let loose. Shouts of surprise followed and soon after that the sound of weapons being dropped to the ground.

Hannibal stood up from behind his car, followed by Murdock BA and then finally Face. "Right, BA tie these goons up." BA was about to head to the men when a deafening sound echoed through the car park.

Everything happened in slow motion as Face watched one of the goons lift up a gun. A panicked gaze met his own before he heard the gun shot. Groaning, Face felt his knees buckle. He hit the ground hard on his knees before he pitched forwards, landing heavily on his head.

"Face!" Hannibal, Murdock and BA shouted at the same time. BA went over to the goons, knocking out the one with the gun with force enough to break the sucka's nose. He lifted his own gun then and shot a warning shot at their feet.

"Don't any of you move?" BA growled at the remaining goons. The understood well enough and stayed put.

Murdock fell onto his knees behind the unconscious form of Face. "Hey, Facey." Murdock sand while he gently turned Face so that he was lying on his back. Blood covered Face's chest, soaking through the white shirt, blue tie and suit jacket. "Sorry 'bout your clothes, Facey." Usually Face would respond to this comment but he remained with his eyes closed.

"BA, get those goons tied up and drive the van up here. We need to get Face to the hospital." Hannibal said before moving to sit next to Murdock. BA grunted in acknowledgement.

Hannibal felt the younger man's chest, looking for the entrance wound. A groan came from Face as Hannibal pressed against an area near Face's side. Eye lids fluttered opened as Hannibal continued to prod the surrounding area, looking for any other wounds.

"It hasn't gone through." Hannibal stated as his own eyes met Face's pain filled blue ones.

"You think." Face rasped. A sudden burst of coughing made Face's whole body shake. "That's not good." Face whispered when he was done. Murdock looked down at his friends pale, shaking hand, nodding his agreement. Blood covered the inside of Face's hand, where he'd tried to cover his mouth. Upon further inspection, Murdock saw further blood smudged across Face's mouth.

"It's gonna be alright, muchacho." Murdock mumbled, as Face continued to cough. Face only nodded before his eyes fluttered to close again.

"Face. Stay with us." Hannibal shouted at the kid. When there was no response he said, "That's an order lieutenant."

Face's eyes fluttered open and a smile played on his lips. "Sorry Colonel." His eyes fluttered close and that's how they would stay for quite some time.

"Colonel, he's stopped breathing." Murdock panicked. It was true. Just as the younger man's eyes had fluttered close his chest had stopped moving up and down.

"Shit. There's no pulse." Hannibal removed his fingers from Face's neck before started to do chest compressions. Murdock followed by giving Face two breathes. They continued until BA came with the van.

Hannibal put his fingers to Face's neck, breathing a sigh of relief. There was a pulse. Not a strong one but there was a pulse. "BA, get Face's arms." Hannibal grabbed Face's legs while BA lifted Face's arms and Murdock ran around the back of the van to open the doors. They laid the unconscious man in the back of the van between the seats. "Step on it Sergeant." Hannibal said, taking Face's usual seat.

Murdock sat on the floor with Face's head on his lap, gently stroking the sweat soaked blonde hair off of Face's face. The con ma's face was pale and covered with a thin layer of sweat. Blood was continuing to gush from the wound in his side.

"Murdock, use this to keep pressure on Face's side." Hannibal handed the crazy pilot a shirt that had been lying around in the back of the van. It had an image of Woddy Woodpecker on the front of it, signalling that it was one of Murdock's old shirts. He didn't care much though.

Ripping the fabric into four parts, Murdock started to pad the wound with the three shorter strips before tightly securing the longest strip around Face's waste. "How long to the hospital?" Hannibal question BA.

"Should be there in 5 minutes." BA stated.

The hospital they were aiming for was the one they had been hired to look after. The goons that had shot Face had been trying to shut the place down, something about them not liking the hospital staff treating the people they injured. Either way it was lucky really. At least Hannibal knew he could trust the people there to look after Face and not to call the MP's.

Murdock reached down to check for Face's pulse. There wasn't one. "Hannibal, CPR!" Murdock shouted, starting the chest compressions Hannibal had started only a little while ago. Hannibal took Murdock place of giving Face breaths.

"Step on it, BA!" The burly sergeant did just that. They were in the hospital in exactly one minute.

BA ran out of the van to grab a doctor while Hannibal and Murdock continued to try and get Face's pulse going again. A gurney was wheeled out by a team of nurses and one doctor. "We'll take it from here." The doctor stated as he motioned for Hannibal and Murdock to place Face on the gurney. Hannibal lifted Face's head; worried at the pale blue colour his lips where going, while Murdock lifted Face's limp legs.

When he was safely secured on the gurney, one of the nurses put a tube down the con man's throat while another started the chest compressions again. Before the team had a chance to follow they were heading down the corridor and into the trauma room.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to wait here." A receptionist told them. Frowning Hannibal took a seat in the waiting area. Murdock fell into the seat behind him and BA sat down on the other side of Hannibal glaring at the door. And that's how they stayed. Waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not a medical Doctor and have literally no idea if anything I'm saying is right so please don't judge if the medical information isn't correct. **

**Also, thank for the reviews it helps me make my stories better. **

"Here you go, Colonel." A young nurse named Annie handed Hannibal a cup of coffee in a Styrofoam cup. She'd already handed Murdock and BA one and they were currently drinking them in stony silence. Well, BA was frowning at his in stony silence while Murdock was staring at the brown swill that was supposed to be coffee as if it held all the answers he wanted.

"How is he?" Hannibal asked, taking a wig of the coffee and immediately spitting it back into the cup. I was worse than gas station coffee.

"Still in surgery." Annie hastily continued when she was the look of misery that crossed Murdock's face. "They're trying their best and I'm sure Face will make it. But the Doc doesn't want to rush the surgery. You guys helped us and got hurt for it so we're going to help you and your friend."

BA nodded slightly, still frowning. Murdock looked more hopeful than he did before but there was still the glint of misery buried deep within the crazy pilot's eyes. Hannibal spoke for them all. "Thank you. We just need to know what's going on."

"I understand. As soon as he's out of surgery we'll come and find you but you really would benefit with some sleep."

They had been sat there for 2 hours now, waiting for news on the wayward Lieutenant. Murdock had managed to fall asleep for half an hour but had ended up waking from a particular bad nightmare. He'd said it had been about Face dying. Hannibal had told him that wasn't going to happen. Face was in good hands. The problem was that Hannibal wasn't sure Face would live. He knew the kid was strong but he'd lost his pulse twice after he'd been shot. BA hadn't slept. Hadn't even talked. He'd just sat there watching the door they'd taken Face through, then the wall, then the floor and now the coffee. Hannibal knew BA hated feeling helpless to help his friends and that was how he was feeling now. But there was no way to get through the other man so he left him be. Hannibal hadn't been able to sleep wither. If he hadn't been on the damned jazz maybe Face wouldn't have been shot. The guilt was what was keeping him awake.

It took another 3 hours before the Doctor finally came out of the room. Hannibal had been nursing his second cup of coffee, while BA had continued to stare at his first and Murdock had started to pace the floor.

"How is he, Doc?" Murdock practically jumped the man.

Taking off a pair of rubber gloves, the Doctor told them to sit down. They complied, somewhat reluctantly, and Hannibal motioned for the Doctor to begin. "The bullet hit lodged itself in one of Face's lung, which led to internal bleeding. We managed to patch it up but I'm afraid your friend still hasn't started to breathe on his own quite yet. He's on a ventilator right now."

"Wait a minute, what about his other lung." Hannibal asked frowning.

"Blood loss caused Face to go into shock." Hannibal cursed himself for not seeing that. They'd all been given first aid training back in Nam. "This caused Face's other lung to fail, which caused his pulse to fail as he wasn't getting enough air."

"Can we see him?" Murdock pleaded with the Doctor, desperate to see his best friend.

"Well…" The Doctor started but was cut off by BA.

"We gonna see 'im sucka." The Doctor took one look at the gold wearing man and quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"He's in room 5, but please be careful." The Doctor stated before leaving the three men to make their way to the room.

Hannibal was the first to enter the room. Face was lying on the bed with a tube down his throat and tubes sticking out of his arms. A heart monitor was beeping in a corner of the room, while an IV drip was pumping medicine through the IV line into Face. The kid was pale. There were black circles covering his eyes and Hannibal didn't even want to know what was under the mound of bandages around the kids' waist. He couldn't move from where he stood. Couldn't stop blaming himself. This was his fault. His and the damned jazz.

Murdock went into the room straight after Hannibal, making a bee line to chair sat next to Face. He grabbed one of Face's pale, limp hands and watched his friends face. The beeping machines were driving the captain insane. Face was too still and the movement of his chest wasn't even his own. Murdock couldn't bear to see his friend like this, wishing that it could have been him in this situation instead. Face didn't deserve this.

BA silently placed a comforting hand on Hannibal's shoulder as he entered the room. He took the chair on the other side of Face, growling deep in his throat. The tubes, wires and machines were out of place. They shouldn't be sticking out of his Face. He shouldn't be here. Anger wanted to come forward in BA's mind but he knew his friend needed him. This fact was the only thing keeping him from losing his temper and going to the police station and killing those sucka's that hurt his friend.

The team sat in silence for a long time; Murdock holding onto Face's arm, BA sitting vigil next to Face and Hannibal stood at the foot of Face's bed watching the kid's chest fall up and down. Face lay in absolute silence. Not moving.

"Please wake up, Face." Murdock squeezed the younger man hand as he said this.

"He's gonna be fine fool." BA's told the crazy fool in a matter of fact tone. "He's been through tougher than this."

Hannibal stayed silent as he watched his Sergeant and Captain talk. The kid had gotten through worse than this. Hell the POW camps in Nam had been hell, compared to those this was nothing. But Face had never been so close to death as he had been when he'd been shot. They'd been through some rough times but Face's heart had never actually stopped. Not until now. Knowing he had to stay strong for the rest of the team, Hannibal smiled at the crazy pilot in silent agreement to BA's statement before turning back to watch Face.

Murdock and BA had finally fallen asleep and a nurse had brought in a chair for Hannibal when Face started to stir. Hannibal, who had been dozing his chair, started awake at the sudden groan emitting from his second in command. He quickly yelled out the door for the doctor before shaking BA and Murdock awake. The three then watched and waited for Face to open his eyes.

Pain. That was the first thing Face felt when he started to regain his feelings. Groaning, Face tried to move his body. He couldn't. His whole arm felt like lead and his legs weren't much better. Slightly turning his head to the side he started to panic. There was something down his throat and it was stopping him from being able to breather properly. Groaning again, Face started to blink sluggishly, all the time moving his head from side to side as if that would help move the tube from his mouth.

"Hey, clam down, kid." Hannibal was there. He looked relieved to see Face. The whole side of Face's chest was starting to burn, causing the young conman to groan again. Hannibal's face disappeared for a moment. Maybe he'd lost consciousness.

When he opened his eyes again a face of pretty red head was in front of him. Annie. Face remembered she was the girl who had come to the A-team for help. Groaning again, Face remembered the tube was still down his throat.

"I need you to stay still for me, okay Face?" Face blinked too show that he had heard. It was difficult to stay still; his whole body felt like it was on fire. All he wanted to do was curl up and go back to painless blackness.

"We're going to get this tube out now, okay? This is Doctor Evans." Annie's face was replaced by a black haired man. Apparently Doctor Evans.

Doctor Evans started to lift the tube from Face's throat. Face closed his eyes as a fresh wave of pain made itself known from his side. "Well done, Face." Doctor Evans said, placing the tube somewhere where Face couldn't see it. "Are you in pain?" Face groaned in response. "I'll give you some pain killers."

Annie placed a needle in the IV drip by Face's arm and soon blackness was pooling at the edges of Face's vision. The pain as starting to receded and finally Face was in the blissful darkness once more.

**2 DAYS LATER**

Hannibal was sleeping on the chair by Face's bed. The kid had developed a fever and had been moving restlessly in his sleep for the last 2 days. Hannibal had finally managed to persuade BA and Murdock to go back to the house and get some sleep. They'd tried to get him to go to but Hannibal couldn't leave Face on his own. Not when it was his fault. They would be back in an hour. Maybe less if Murdock behaved himself. Hannibal laughed at that thought before turning his gaze back to Face.

The fever was still high but Doctor Evans had seemed positive that it would go soon enough. Now all the kid had to do was wake up. He was still very pale but he looked a lot better for having that tube out of his throat. His breathing was still a bit ragged but Face was breathing on his own now. That was the main point.

Hannibal would have to put the kid through a few of his obstacle courses when Face was feeling better. Couldn't have his lieutenant getting lazy could he. But the kid needed to wake up first. Wake up and start healing.

As if on cue Face started to groan. Hannibal knelt his knees on his legs, watching as Face tossed and turned. Soon Faces eyes started to open. Hannibal gazed into the glassy, pain filled blue eyes as Face studied his surroundings. When Face moved to speak Hannibal moved a hand in front of the kid. As if only just noticing Hannibal's' presence, Face turned to look at the Colonel. This cause him to grown in pain, having jostled his injured side.

"Don't talk, kid." Hannibal placed a few ice chips into Faces mouth. The kid frowned in annoyance but took them anyway. There was a confused look in the kid's eyes as he stared up at the ceiling.

After a while Face spoke, well more croaked. "Thanks, Hannibal."

"You sound like a frog, kid." Hannibal smiled as Face started to laugh. It turned out to be a mistake as the kid started to cough. Face placed a hand on his sore side, hissing in pain as the sudden movements cause his lungs to burn. "I'm sorry, Face."

"No." Face started. The confused blue eyes seemed to whirring as if to find something to say. Some excuse to make that would show Hannibal it wasn't his fault. "Wasn't your fault…Was…Was theirs…guy who…who shot me." Face felt breathless as he spoke. It hurt. It hurt a lot. "Please…don't…don't blame yourself." Face closed his eyes as he said this.

Face was silent so long, Hannibal thought that he'd gone back to sleep. He hadn't though. "Hurts." Face whispered.

"Do you want some pain meds?" Face shook his head, too exhausted to speak.

"Wait." Face managed to get out before another coughing fit came along. Hannibal nodded, squeezing the conman's hand in a comforting way.

Murdock and BA came in the room at that moment. "How are you feelin', Faceman?" Murdock asked, sitting on Face's other side. Face only smiled in response. He was starting to feel light headed again. Pain was filling up in his side. Everything was getting fuzzy.

"You want some pain meds now, Face?" Hannibal asked. The kid only nodded in response. His last look before he slipped into sleep was Murdock smiling happily down at him, BA standing at the door smiling a rare but happy smile and Hannibal looking at him with a concerned smile on his own face.

**2 DAYS LATER**

"You really should stay." Doctor Evans said as BA lifted Face into the wheelchair. Face groaned in pain as his injured side was jostled.

"Sorry, Doc. But we can't stay too long in one place." Hannibal said as he watched Murdock take the wheelchair out of BA's hands.

"I can walk you know." Face still sounded breathless but he was starting to sound more like his usual self. His fever had broken the night before and it was obvious that had made a change in the younger man. He was still in a lot of pain but he was less pale now. Still breathless and unable to do any form of exercise but the Doctor said that would clear up soon enough.

"At least take the pain killers and make sure he doesn't do anything too strenuous for the next couple of weeks. If there's any problems…"

"Bring 'im back here. We got that sucka." BA growled as he watched Murdock start to move the wheelchair around the room at a faster pace than necessary. "Careful there, fool." BA growled at the captain. Murdock only grinned as he started to push Face out of the room and down the hall.

Hannibal watched in slight amusement as Murdock started to head down to the van with Face and BA following close behind.

"Thank you." Hannibal began but Doctor Evans cut off.

"It was the least we could do. So thank you for helping us. And I'm sorry your friend got hurt helping us." The two men shook hands as Hannibal laughed.

"Don't think Face minded all that much. Meant he got a few date options for when he's better. Annie took a real interest in him. We'll take care of him but I better get going. Can't have BA killing our pilot." Hannibal smiled as he left the Doctor stood in the hospital.

Face was laughing, breathlessly, as BA growled at whatever Murdock had just said. Yeah. Face was gonna be just fine.


End file.
